Can A Spider Make A Difference
by bladeknight1226
Summary: What happens when the Beyonder sends Spider-Man into the DC Universe. And what will happen to New York without their Spider-Man?


**Alright it took a while, but I finally have an idea for a Spider-Man and Justice League story. Now the reason it took me a while, is because I want to figure how and why Spider-Man would be sent to the DC world. Also if I said in another story that I'll do DC stories, I only meant Spider-Man and DC crossover. It's not that I don't like DC, it's because my favorite hero will always be Spider-Man and no other heroes come close, whether they be other Marvel or DC heroes. The main reason I like Spider-Man the most is because everything is going against him, and yet he keeps fighting. As well as people keep putting him down, but he always gets back up. Anyway now this will be one of two stories were will see what will happen to New York if Spider-Man wasn't protecting it.**

"Where am I?" Man said, while wearing a red and blue costume.

As he observed his surrounding his head began pounding as the resent event began to play in head man.

 _Flashback_

" _Beyonder, what do you want?!" The man shouted._

 _Standing in front of him was another wearing a grey metal suit, he had black hair and yellow eyes._

" _I simply wish to test your world Spider-Man." The man named Beyonder replied with an amused look on his face._

 _But before Spider-Man could question him further, a strong force pulled him away, as his entire version soon turned back._

 _End of Flashback_

Once his head stopped pounding, he decided to find a way back to New York. Using his speed he quickly headed in a random direction in an attempt to find a land mark. After several hours of searching, he finally found what he was looking for. It was the Empire State Building, now that he had a land mark, he knew he finally made it back. But as he swung around the city he realized something devastating. This wasn't his home, it may look similar, but it wasn't it. Seeing a newspaper, on the ground Spider-Man quickly headed down in order to get it. As he grabbed the paper out of the air, he heard several footsteps behind him. Turning his head, he saw a sight he was used to seeing. Several men were surrounding him, as they held either bats, knives or guns.

"Evening boys, I there's something I can do for you." Spider-Man spoke, with an easy going voice.

"Yah, give us your wallet, and we may let you live." One of the men spoke up.

Rolling his eyes, he sigh as he was too tired to deal with this. Then shooting two strands of webs, he quickly rid them of their weapons, and as he began knocking them out, one by one. However with one person left, who was shaking in his boot, he simply muttered, "Boo!"

This ended up freaking out the man so much he ended up running into a wall, knocking himself out. Shaking his head Spider-Man then turned his attention back to the newspaper. "The Justice League saves the World Again." As Spider-Man read the article, it talked about a group of similar to the Avengers. As he continue to read the paper, it became obviously cleared that he truly was in a different world. Sighing as he knew his life had once had to become even more complicated.

After taking a look around he decided first look for a place where he could think of plan. Once he shot a strand of webbing, Spider-Man took off, leaving behind the group who attacked him. After several minutes of searching he finally found the perfect location. It was an abandon warehouse district, which would make a perfect home for the time being. Now that he had a place to stay for the time being, the next thing was to find a way to earn money. In order to do that he would to have to create and ID for himself. This would take a while, since he didn't have anything that could help him. Once he managed to do this, he would then have to find out way to contact the Justice League, since they would most likely be able to help him. Although telling them, he was from a different world could be difficult.

Still whatever the Beyonder was planning he needed to stop it, and he needed all the help he could get. Still thought of what would happen to his New York worried him. Even though the majority of heroes lived there, only a few of them would go out every stopping crime. Still he was positive they would step in when the crime rate increased. Either way, worrying would get him nowhere. Now was the time to find a way to create his identity here, once that was done, it would be time to look for work.

As he looked on into the night, he couldn't help but wonder, what knew adventures here would have here.

 **Again, sorry to those who were hoping I would make stories about other heroes, but Spider-Man in the only superhero I plan on making stories for. Now As I mentioned this is one of two stories of what happens we Spider-Man leaves the Marvel Universe. The other, we will see what happens when Spider-Man chooses to leave the Marvel Universe. Now it will be a few chapter before Spider-Man will meet a DC hero, my question, who do you want him to meet first.**


End file.
